


Nurse's Favourite

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #Levi gets favours, #Levi gets favours AT WORK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Levi is the nurses favourite, always getting favours. Everyone is curious how and why, assuming it's because he's with Nico. But is it?





	Nurse's Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a quick one-shot about how Levi is getting favors. I hope you enjoy it, I think it’s cute. Thanks for the prompt @wanderingjigglypuff

_______________________

“Hey Victoria, how’s little Ben doing?” Levi asked as Victoria the charge nurse for peds handed him the tablet that held today’s charts on it.

“He’s doing well Dr. Schmitt thanks for asking, he just took his first steps on the weekend so he’s going to be running in no time.” Levi gave her a warm smile.

“Thanks for meeting me 15 minutes early, I know you’re busy but it’s nice to get a head start before rounds start.”

“Anything for my favorite intern.” She said before briefing Levi on what had gone on overnight in peds.

The interns and a select few attendings made their rounds of the peds floor. The other interns take turns presenting some of the simpler cases on the floor, Levi having already been briefed on all of the patients decided to stay back until the most interesting case with the sweetest little girl came up. Levi wowed the attendings with how knowledgable he was about the patient and her diagnosis, so much so that he was immediately offered the chance to scrub in. At this point, all of the other interns gave him pointed looks, jealous that he got such a cool case.

“Man, how did you know so much about that kid?” Casey asked, “I’ll be honest I’m a little jealous.”

“A magician never tells his tricks,” Levi said while sticking out his chest, proud that he was finally being noticed.

__________________

A few weeks later Levi was rounding on a patient that was recovering from a surgery he and Nico performed the day before.

Just as they were about to leave the patient Carter stopped him and said, “Hey Dr. Schmitt I just wanted to thank you, I know it was you who asked nurse Kevin if he could help set up my PS4 in here. I know they are super busy so thanks for calling in a favor.”

“No problem, you just gotta know the right people.”

When the doctors all left the room Nico turned to Levi and asked, “How did you manage that? Kevin doesn’t like anyone, so how did you get him to take like 15 minutes out of his busy schedule to do a favor for you.”

“I’ll never tell,” Levi said with a smirk, as he was writing a reminder on his note pad to bring Kevin a coffee next time he was on this floor.

____________________

A couple weeks had passed and he was sitting on Nico’s couch eating some pizza. “Babe I know we talked about this before but how are you getting all these favors, people keep looking at me like I’m giving them all to you, which I’m not obviously… so what is your secret?”

“Haha, do you really want to know? Victoria has a 10 month old and loves to gush about him, so every time I’m in peds I take the time to ask how they both are doing. Kevin likes the iced caramel macchiato from the coffee cart outside so whenever I can I grab one before I round on that unit. Sandra the nurse in charge of the OR floor, her daughter just finished reading the Harry Potter series so I borrowed her my box set so they could watch all the movies together. And honestly, the biggest thing is I treat them like humans. I ask them how they are doing when I see them in the halls, and I don’t expect them to bow down to me. Oh, and about getting favors from you, we both know I get enough favors.” Levi said with a smirk as he was reaching for the last slice.

“Uh uh, no way the last slice is mine!” Nico huffed out as he reached over Levi to try and grab it, but Levi gave him his trademark doe-eyed look that he knows works every time. “Fine, you can have it.” Nico sighed, “Also I’m glad that the nurses get to see what a kind person you are, I won’t forget that.” Nico just smiled, proud that Levi had chosen him to love.


End file.
